Flower Drabble Series
by HetaliaMonster
Summary: Drabble series on flower meanings and Hetalia couples. Please suggest couples and flowers! Should be updated regularly enough. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 Acacia

Okay... I'm pretty much announcing that all my discontinued fanfictions are off. I've given up on them... I only ever have short inspiration moments, so they're called off.

Now, something else. On a lighter note, I will be starting a drabble series... Based on flowers and their meanings... On Hetalia couples! ^^ Any couples! You can suggest them, if you like. I will probably only do couples that I accept and support (for example, I won't do Itacest because I don't like it). So just PM me with a couple suggestion and a random flower (and their meaning, if possible) and I'll see if I can add it!

These drabbles can be anything from 500 words to 10,000 words (unlikely) and I may do separate stories on them if I feel they can be turned into a full-fledged story.

Au revoir et merci! ^^

* * *

Chapter 1: Acacia – Secret Love

Arthur looked down at his hands, his brows furrowed and a small bead of sweat glistening next to them. His piercing green eyes that made emeralds feel dull looked at the thick bouquet of Acacias and then up at the American a couple of metres away and back. _Am I really going to do this? _

Francis had told him the meaning of Acacias, after rewarding him with the knowledge of his love for a certain someone... _I bet he doesn't love me back... I didn't even know I loved him... I guess those weird butterflies I got in my stomach whenever he got close to me are evidence..._

Though he would never admit it out loud, Arthur loved Alfred. And there was no helping it.

So here he was, after Francis' suggestion, going to give the American flowers. Except that's creepy. Weird... _I'm a homosexual... Bloody hell!_ He was going to give flowers to a boy!

He swallowed thickly and straightened up, wiping the bead of sweat off in the process. He looked down at the bundle in his hands again and slowly walked up to Alfred.

It felt like walking out in a clown attire in a crowd of millions... His blood rushed up to this cheek, dyeing it a rosy hue. _Curses..._

He was just a step away from the American when he turned around. The bright sapphire blue eyes met with his emerald green orbs. _D-damn you..._

His throat suddenly felt thick, the words escaped his tongue. The rosy hue turned scarlet.

Alfred frowned and cocked his head to the side, "Y'alright Artie?"

_D-don't do that! You don't know how much that hurts me!_

He opened his mouth to say something, "I-I...H-he...". The words failed.

The American looked confused for a second, before his usual grin surfaced. The bright sapphire orbs shining with life, the grin something Arthur had grown accustomed to. Something he relied on.

Arthur gulped once again, his throat unusually dry. He panicked. He tightened his grip on the Acacias, utterly squashing the stems, before shoving them in the American's grip.

He turned around and fled, a truly cowardly move, but he didn't care. His pride had bloody gone when he talked to that frog.

He hid behind a wall, just ten or so metres away from the American, now with a bundle of squished flowers in his hand, stood.

He looked confused yet again for a moment, before opening his hands and looking at the flowers.

"Acacias...Arthur, do you think I don't know the meaning of flowers?" he chuckled lightly before pocketing the flowers.

"Arthur, I know you're there! I love you too, just sayin'... See ya then!" he chuckled lightly again before turning and running back to the football pitch. _That went bloody, jolly good. Not. Since when does he know the meanings of flowers, anyway?_

And somewhere deep in his ice cold heart, Arthur felt something. Something which could be named love. Maybe adoration. Affection. But he just kept denying it.


	2. Chapter 2 Ambrosia

Hey! ^^ I got a review, and a really positive review at that, with a suggestion. I would just like to say, I am planning those couples, and I hope that I will remember to do those flowers! ^^ Thank you for your suggestion!

In the mean time, here comes... Ambrosia!

* * *

Chapter 2 – Ambrosia – Love Returned

He stood before me, the usual naïve grin on his face, his auburn brown hair shone in the light of the Italian beach. "Ve~" The usual idiotic sound he always made. _Maybe cute too... Wait, no! It's not cute!_

Today, was not a special day. Feliciano had just decided to go to the beach. And bring a very big bag full of who-knows-what.

It was midday, the peak of the sun's rays, and Feliciano had no suncream on. "Ludwig~! I don't need suncream! I'm Italian! Ve~! My skin is immune to the sun!" he insisted, his loud remarks attracting weird looks from the other couples around us. _Wait... 'Other couples'? But...We're not even a couple, right?_

"Just put it on, Feliciano..." I sighed and I squirted the cold and white cream on my hands and started on his back. _His smooth and gorgeously sun-kissed back... Wait, what?_

I blushed, the scarlet hues covering my face, the colour easily rivalling Antonio's tomatoes.

I quickly finished the job on his back and handed him the bottle with the cream and turned around in a record time of about five seconds.

_Why was I thinking that? And why won't this stupid blush go away?_

"Ve~! I'm finished Luddy! Here, I'll redo your back again..." I felt something cold on my back, I flinched before realising what it was. _H-he's putting suncream on me?_

The scarlet blush returned to my cheeks, I faced away from him so he couldn't see. Little did I know, he was smirking.

I felt the hands gently massaging my back, almost teasing me, I struggled to stop my moans. _Oh, Gott... What am I thinking?_

Then the hands stopped, and I felt myself being turned around. I opened my eyes. _When did I close them?_

Hazel orbs met mine, I blushed deeper. He opened his eyes, _Oh the beauty!_, and smiled.

And at that moment, angels could have fallen on Earth, World War III could have started; but our gaze would not fall.

It seemed like there was no one but Feliciano in front of me. No noise. No people. Just Feliciano. Him and his beauty. Alright, I admit it. I liked him...Maybe a bit more... Actually, yeah, a lot. _I love him. I love him. I love him. Why does that phrase feel so smooth and familiar to me even though I have never thought it, never mind said it?_ Mein Gott, I love him.

"Feliciano, I-" he cut me off with a thin and feminine finger on my lips.

He smiled that angel's smile yet again, his hazel eyes perfect. He reached behind him and pushed something into my hands.

He then smirked and ran off in the direction of where the car was parked. _Wait, how does he have the keys? _I turned red with rage, before suddenly cooling down as I looked at what was in my hands.

There were small green stems, almost like a dandelion, with small white flowers with tiny petals resembling cherry blossom.

Ambrosia.

I looked up to see him drive off in the car, not even glancing back at me.

"Feliciano!" I shouted as I picked up all our things and started running in the direction of the car.

The car stopped, and the window rolled down. I ran up to him, out of breath even with all the training.

"Ciao!"

"Why are you giving me these?"

"Ve~!That's for you to guess!"

He opened the passengers seat and pulled me in. I strapped my seatbelt on as the car started going in speeds I never would have imagined it could go. _Italians..._

"Feliciano?"

"Si?"

"How did you know?"

"It was obvious the way you always hid your face from me after I touched you or even looked at you...But I'm glad you got the meaning of the Ambrosia."

"I thought you were dense..."

"Ve~! I'm Italian!"

And with that, we went into the motorway at 150mph. Not into a sunset, but more of a midday sun. Not what I would have imagined in my life story, but who cares?


End file.
